


Double Rainbow

by LordofLezzies



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies
Summary: Jake cheated, Derek died, and Addison and Meredith run into one another again in BostonTwitter Prompt: Meredith/Addison, Matching rainbow pride watches, Rated T
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92





	Double Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/gifts).



> Disclaimer here I still haven't watched Private Practice and I stopped watching Grey's early in season 10 so I filled in some gaps just with spoilers I've been exposed to over the years, so forgive any inaccuracies.
> 
> The song lyrics at the beginning are from the Katy Perry song Double Rainbow

_One man’s trash is another girl’s treasure_

_So if it’s up to me, I’m gonna keep you forever_

_Cuz I understand you, we see eye to eye_

_Like a double rainbow in the sky_

_And wherever you go so will I_

_Cuz a double rainbow is hard to find_

Jake had cheated and as she was filing for divorce for the second time, her first husband went and died and so she was having a lot of feelings. Mostly about karma, and the possibility that she was defective or something, and it was overwhelming. This kept happening to her, she cheated on Derek with Mark who cheated on her, and then Derek cheated on her and now Jake, and hadn’t she suffered enough? And now Derek was gone and Mark was gone and why were these men she’d had relationships with dead? She couldn’t focus on how much it sucked for her though because she had a son and even if he was only four and didn’t understand what was going on she had to be present for him. So she shoved her feelings down and put all her focus into Henry Montgomery.

She was going to go to Seattle for Derek’s funeral and then pack up the house and start over somewhere else with her son. She just didn’t know that somewhere else was going to be Boston, Massachusetts and that four months later she’d be bumping into a pregnant Meredith Grey.

“Meredith?” She was shocked and the blonde looked equally surprised. Then there were tears and Addison wrapped her arms around Meredith immediately and the blonde sobbed into her shoulder. And maybe being cheated on wasn’t so bad, at least her husband hadn’t died, he was dead to her, but he hadn’t literally died and left her pregnant and with two children and Addison’s thoughts were still racing when Meredith started to apologize and rub at her nose with one hand and her eyes with the other. She was a mess, but Addison was also a mess and maybe that’s what brought them together.

The pregnancy was high risk. Meredith knew it and was trying to do everything right, but she still had two young children who had just lost their father, and for some reason Addison was attracted to them. She was drawn to them like a magnet being pulled to the small family. Zola was six and Bailey was three and Henry ended up getting along great with both of them, and Addison and Meredith were getting along and then she and Henry spent more nights at Meredith’s house than in their condo.

She found herself cooking dinner with the blonde as the kids colored or played a game together, and then she was cooking dinner for them while Meredith laid down on the couch with the kids. They developed a routine and it was nice and safe and comfortable. Then it happened one night. They had tucked the kids in after 3 bedtime stories and Addison and Meredith sat together on the sofa eating ice cream. Meredith had slowly cleaned her spoon before bursting into tears, and Addison was there to embrace her in an instant.

“I hate him,” she sobbed. Addison knew that she meant Derek and she understood. Meredith tucked herself into Addison’s shoulder and cried while Addison rubbed comforting circles across her back. When her fingers rubbed Meredith’s shoulder she heard the blonde sigh. “We were supposed to be working things out together,” Meredith choked out before pulling back so that her tear filled eyes locked on Addison. “And now I’m alone, and this baby,” she stopped. The tears stopped, and Meredith was barely breathing. She sat there still and stunned and silent for a long moment and Addison was worried, and then a hand gripped hers. “Addison it’s time,” Addison stared back blankly. “She’s coming.” And then it hit her, the baby was coming, and Addison was up in an instant. It all happened so fast, but maybe time had just sped up for her and it was really agonizingly slow, Addison couldn’t be sure though as she had never given birth before.

“If that son of a bitch wasn’t already dead I’d kill him!” Meredith had screeched between contractions. Addison simply held her hand. Her ex-in-laws showed up at the hospital and when Zola and Bailey were with Carolyn Shepherd rather than with her and Henry, she’d felt a pang of jealousy. She didn’t know why, but when the Shepherd clan left Boston, Addison and Henry practically moved in with Meredith and the kids.

Addison didn’t think about that pang of jealousy again, because she had Zola and Bailey and little Ellis snuggled up with her and Henry when Meredith went back to work. She was also sharing a bed with Meredith almost every night. She didn’t need to think about it, or what it meant and why she had felt it, because they were her family now, and the Shepherds had been a minor inconvenience, so she put it out of her mind. Ellis was eight months old and babbling when it hit her again.

Meredith had been working late and tucked herself into a pillow when she got home and was snoring almost instantly. Ellis slept through the night more often than not but she wailed and Addison went to sooth her and the little girl tugged on Addison’s hair when she lifted her from her crib. “mama mama mama” she babbled as she wrapped her little fist around loose strands of red hair before releasing it and making a fist around the hair again, and Addison smiled at her.

“Oh you want mama huh?” Addison asked before kissing Ellis’ forehead.

“I think she’s talking to you,” Meredith whispered. Addison’s lips moved to form an O shape but no words came out. “Henry called me mom earlier,” Meredith added, and Addison just nodded. She didn’t know what to say and Meredith must have sensed it because she continued. “How about we take this little girl to bed with us,” Meredith said softly and Addison just stood there, stupidly, still shocked that Ellis was calling her mama and that Meredith was okay with it.

“But,” Addison started feeling rather uncertain.

“She’s not hungry, and she doesn’t need a diaper change, her brother was the same way, she just wants some snuggles and she’ll fall right back to sleep.” Meredith took her hand and led her back to their bedroom. They laid down and Ellis continued to smile as she grabbed at Addison’s hair and then her nose and babbled more “mama mama mamas” and Meredith laid next to her grinning. Eventually Meredith and Ellis both fell asleep and Addison was left smiling. They really felt like a family.

Bailey had called her mom too. Zola however was firm with Addison. Being the oldest meant that she had, had the most time with her father and had taken it harder than she let on, and Addison recognized the behavior, because it was the same as Meredith calling her son by his middle name rather than calling him by his first name. Like mother like daughter. Addison left it alone, she liked Zola and it felt right for her to say “Addison” and she almost wished the other two wouldn’t call her mom or mama, because it made her feel things she wasn’t sure she wanted to feel. Sure it made her feel like they were a family, but it was pressuring too, like she had to confront long buried feelings she had for Meredith after she’d accepted that she was going to be alone romantically forever and then Zola did it again.

“Your mom isn’t going to kill me for this is she?” Addison asked as they watched a movie on the Disney channel that wasn’t going to end until 9:30 and Zola was supposed to be in bed by 9. And Zola rolled her eyes at her, like she was 15 and not 8 and Addison laughed and then Zola laughed.

“It’s Friday night, I don’t think she’ll have a problem with a half hour, besides Mom loves you, I don’t think she would kill you, she did kill a spider in the shower once, but that’s basically it,” Addison didn’t hear anything after “Mom loves you” and Zola being the insightful 8 year old noticed. “Addison?” She shook her head quickly clearing her thoughts. “You do know that Mom loves you right?” They had never shared “I love you’s” before not even platonically and it was a direct hit to every repressed feeling she had about Meredith. “Sometimes she forgets to say it,” Zola added before curling back into Addison’s side to finish watching the movie.

When Addison was tucking Zola in that night, she looked so small, unlike the girl that told her that her mom loved her on the couch. “Addison can you tell me a story about my Daddy?” She sounded so small and it broke Addison’s heart to hear. She smiled down at Zola and nodded.

“When we were in medical school a bunch of us had a Friendsgiving celebration the week before Thanksgiving. Your dad and Mark were supposed to host it, and so the two of them made a bet on a football game and the loser had to cook the turkey in whatever the winner chose. Your dad lost the bet, and had to cook the turkey in a turkey halloween costume and a princess tiara and a sash that said _Mark is the Best_ on it,” Zola giggled.

“Really?” Addison nodded

“Your dad and Mark used to prank each other all the time, one time I helped your dad put whoopee cushions in Mark’s car,” Zola snorted.

“Thank you for the story,” she yawned.

“You’re welcome Zo, goodnight,” Addison whispered as she stood and turned the light off. She was about to close the door when she heard it.

“Goodnight mom.” She was crying in the kitchen when Meredith came home half an hour later.

“Addie, what’s wrong?” She couldn’t answer right away she just swiped at her eyes trying to wipe away any evidence that she’d been crying and then there wasn’t room anymore.

“She called me mom,” she sobbed and Meredith wrapped her arms around her and she just cried. “I can’t believe Derek is gone, and Mark and Jake didn’t really love me, and there is no place left to shove all these feelings,” she was shaking as sobs wracked through her body and Meredith led her to one of the stools at the island and she kept her arms around her as she cried.

“I’m right here,” Meredith whispered, “let it all out.” And she did. She sat there, sobbing with Meredith’s arms wrapped around her until she couldn’t cry anymore and Meredith got her a glass of water.

“I miss them, Derek and Mark, we, we made so many memories together and I can’t believe they’re gone,” she whispered, trying not to cry again.

“I know, things were supposed to be different, we were supposed to have more time together, and Lexie and Mark just when things felt like they were falling into place, and Derek,” tears stained pale cheeks and Addison reached out to swipe them away. “I get it,” she said. “I know they’re gone, but we can still make our own family Addison, and we are a family, we love you,” she said softly, “I love you.” Their eyes locked and as she leaned in to kiss Meredith it felt like a weight had fallen from her shoulders. They were timid at first and then Meredith was in her lap and fingers were buried in her hair, and her fingers squeezed Meredith’s hips, and they pulled apart panting for breath.

“I love you,” she whispered and Meredith grinned. Addison wasn’t sure where she found the strength to pick the blonde up, but she lifted them off of the stool and Meredith’s legs were around her waist and Addison carried them up the stairs and into their bedroom before throwing the blonde on the bed and climbing on top of her. It didn’t feel like it was happening too fast as she tugged Meredith pants off and her fingers danced across soft pale thighs, and Meredith grunted in frustration as Addison cupped her sex through her soaked panties.

“Fuck Addie, it’s been over two years could you stop teasing already?!” And Addison smirked as she removed the blonde’s panties. When they woke up together on Saturday morning it felt like everything had changed but really nothing had. They kissed while making breakfast and packing lunches and held hands while they drove to work together, but otherwise there were no noticeable changes.

They had been “dating” for six months, and Addison and Meredith were snuggled up in bed together. It had been an unseasonably cold May night and they were in sweatpants and hooded sweatshirts when there was a knock at the door.

“Moms are you guys awake yet?” It was Henry’s voice and Meredith groaned, she hadn’t gotten home until 1 in the morning and she was groggy when Ellis pushed in the door and jumped up on the bed while Zola carried a tray with breakfast. There were blueberry pancakes, toast with jam, orange juice and coffee. “Happy Mothers Day!” The four of them said in unison as Zola placed the tray on the bedside table. Henry and Bailey were holding neatly wrapped presents and Addison had a feeling that Zola had wrapped them. Bailey handed her a present and Henry handed the one in his hands to Meredith. “Open!” The two year old Ellis squealed excitedly and they fell helpless to her charm and unwrapped matching rainbow wristbands for their Apple watches.

“Thank you,” Addison and Meredith smiled at their children and took turns kissing each of them, and together the family ate breakfast in bed. It was the best Mothers Day yet.


End file.
